beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctus Durr
] Volume I: Arctus and Grindeldon (¯·._.·´´··._.·´´·._.·´¯) (¯·._.·´´·._.·´´·.._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´¯) (¯·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´¯) A tale of two distant heros who dual-handedly (yet completely independently) crushed the dark lord grindeldon and never even met one another. Grindeldon and hiz third reich of ampethamine-fuelled super-wizards. Grindeldon as the arch-wizard. Meanwhile there is no major grand wizard who can stand against zim. The magic world was in chaos. Until Arctus was willing to step up....·´´·._.·´¯) (¯·._.·´Arctus was a wizard-geek, cripplingly shy and ob'nox'i'ou's'l'''y '''gift'ed·._.·´¯) ·._.·´¯) .·´¯) ´¯)´) Other mages, witxches and wizards alike disliked Arctus, because hix abrupt manner of communicating made hxm point out unpleasant aspects of the society they enjoyed. Something of a teenage zealot, like Jeshua Phoenix was, but not quite the leader... more of a broody genius. Alan was obsessed with patterns in spellcraft and the power of symbols, understanding that magic was integral to life at every level, not just the level of magecraft, but at the fundamental mathematical, geometric, algebraic and topological levels of every interaction that composed hix reality. ⒶⒶⒶ Chapter i´´·._.·´the deathly hallows they entranced Arctus not for their power, although he recognised the appeal of the three holy sacraments: * (immortality) * (immateriality); &´´·._.·´¯) * ('imperium'the state of conquering reality through sheer will) (¯·._.·´´´·._.·´´´·._111¶1 ·._.·´¯) (·._.·´¯) __(¯·._.·´´´·._.¶¶( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)¶¶ ·._.·´¯) ´_______11¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111 _____11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶111¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1 ___1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶11111¶¶¶1¶111¶1¶111¶1¶¶1 ___¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶ __¶¶11111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111¶1 __¶¶1111¶¶11111¶11¶1111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶1 __¶11111¶¶1111¶111¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶111111¶¶ _1¶1111¶¶¶1¶1111111¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶111111¶1 111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶111¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶1 _1¶1111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶1¶¶¶111111111111¶1 _1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶1¶¶11¶111¶¶¶¶¶111¶1¶¶¶¶¶1 _1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶111¶111¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ___________¶¶1¶1¶111¶¶111¶¶1¶¶¶1 1 ____________¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶111¶1¶¶¶1 __________1¶¶¶11111111¶¶1¶1¶¶¶¶¶1 __________1¶¶111111111¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶11 _________111¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111 _________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 ___________11111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111 ____________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _____________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111 _____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111 _____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111 _____________11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111 ____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111 ___________1111¶¶¶¶¶11111 ____________1111¶¶¶¶¶111 _____________1111¶¶¶¶¶11 ______________1111¶¶¶¶¶1 _______________11111¶¶¶¶1 _________________1111¶¶111 __________________111¶¶1111 ____________________11¶1111 ______________________1111______1¶ ______________________111______1¶¶¶ _____________________________1¶¶¶_¶¶ _______¶¶¶¶¶1_____111_111___1¶¶1__1¶1 _______1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1____¶¶ __________¶11¶¶¶1¶111¶¶11¶¶¶¶1___¶¶1 __________¶¶¶1111____1111111¶¶¶¶¶¶ __________¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶¶¶¶ _____________1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1 ________________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ A1]: Hx also saw the symmetry of their dark side of this trinity of power - in the existence of the three unforgivable scripts: * ;mortalicide& (the killing script) * ;cruciatus& (material overload) * ;emperium& (the hypnosis hex) As a tech-wizard, Arctus Gandledorf had no equal. hix ability to replicate any spell was only limited by hix willingness to research it, grasp its technical nuances and then train hxmself voraciously until it became part of hix automated arsenal of mageware. This is why other mages found hxm unpleasant... because for all that talent and hix over-logical brain, hx didn't leave much room in the spotlight for anyone else hix age, and thought social games to be too inane to ever wonder how they might feel about it...*spoiler* It wasn't until Grindeldon told hxm that hxs sister had been sent to st mungo's that hx realised the consequences of being 'too smart for society' were... hx had permanently ended the life of hxs sister through hxs absolutist ways Hix solitary habits paid off in giving hxm limitless time to master magecraft, but completely secluded hxm from ever living a 'normal' life... but their idea of 'normal' was cishex, and Arctus wasn't quite binary, and anything but str8.. Arctus learned to socialise outside of the society that had abandoned hxm, and fraternised with muggles. Learned from their perspectives on mathematics and physics, much like Durmstrangs wizard-zealots had been doing in Eastern Europe, but Arctus found muggle society in England lacked that sort of moral flexibility, while at the same time being deeply thankful for the security and prosperity Hogwartz had offered, hx envied Durmstrang for the courage its students had to study all forms of magick, both light and dark and find the will to walk between them as a master of all magick. There was only one other mage in the world who could compete with Arctus for that title, and hx sought to meet zim once their names were becoming known across Europe. Chapter ii´·._Hogwartz blues Durmstrang had supported Germany in WWI, so they had taken a huge hit to Hogwartz in prestige over the 1920's, and then when Wall Street went bust, the US began to poach wizards from Europe to escape the warlocks that had taken over the revolutionary movements in the East, primarily after Saurin defeated the Grand Wizard Leningard during his sixth winter commanding the soviet armies. Leningrad had been worn down, and Sauryn was able to take advantage, turning eyes to Durmstrang as his next target. Durmstrang's purebloods were terrified of revolution, hearing horror stories of the vigilante justice that Saurin was encouraging against his dissenters. Many of the most skilled mages and warlocks fled to Germany, with mages being accepted without much quarrel, but warlocks were treated with disdain from the German muggles, who saw them as foreign invaderswarlocks were specialists of ancient magic, but not practiced in modern charmwork that had allowed mages to disguise themselves as muggles. US muggles had perpetuated harmful myths about the warlocks being genetically inferior to muggles and in Durmstrang, these ideas were being used to establish supremacy of mages over warlocks 'and '''muggles. Meanwhile, in Hogwartz the bulk of mage society praised themselves simultaneously for being too "dignified" to engage in the wizard supremacist movement growing at Durmstrang, yet too proud to actually affirm that Warlocks, Elves and other Indigenous mages were their equals. Arctus would frequently embarass hix professors by acknowledging their hypocrisy, and it earned him a reputation as a social outcast. Chapter iii´·Grindeldon arrives Alexander Grindeldon was Durmstrang's star student. Ze excelled not just at the level of spellcraft, but in occlumency & legilimency where ze truly had no equal. Arctus realised this the first time they met, during hix third dream of the hallows. Twice hx had been lost in hix labrynthine somnolence as hix bubble sorting charms took hxm deep into local dreamspace, continually distilling the collective knowledge of the wizarding world for hints of their existence and exploring them through potions and legilimency. Even the first time the idea came to hxm, hx had a funny sense that it wasn't hix... that somehow somebody had wanted hxm to do it, that someone else's scripts were at work, but hx couldn't resist such a challenge. When hx finally developed the occlumenic resilience to form a cohesive dream from the dream-distillation, Grindeldon was awaiting hxm with a soft clap. "Congratulations, you're the second smartest mage in the world" Arctus smirked, "...I take it you're Grindeldon, then?" "Alan-something? You can call me Alexander. Now... there's a million things we haven't done, but just you wait..." "It's Arctus, and I'm not sure that I'd be interested in some of your plans, Grindeldon... we do things differently in Hogwartz." "Clearly", ze scoffed. "Would you like to ''wait for it your whole life like the magick cowards that hide in their schools behind children?! ...or would you like to truly master magick and earn the chance to defeat Saurin and all the dark mages like him? ..by learning to master their techniques for the greater good?" Chapter iv · for the greater good Arctus wished hx had better reasons for doing it. Hx wished hx could believe that hx was trying to befriend Grindeldon so that hx could sway zim away from the dangerous mindset of wizard supremacy as the final solution to all of the world's problems, that by showing Grindeldon friendship and comraderie hx hoped that Alexander would come out of hiz shell and their minds would meet in the middle, conquering Saurin without resorting to forbidden gateways. ...but Arctus needed Grindeldon more than that... it was a hunger. A deep void that Grindeldon filled so effortlessly, that ze almost made Arctus forget it ever existed. Months flew by in a flutter, and while they tracked Saurin's forces and plotted for his defeat, they expanded their search for the hallows, convinced that the two of them armed with even one of the hallows could defeat Saurin for good. It became clear which hallow Grindeldon favoured, however. Ze argued that there was no way to maintain wizard control over europe without a new Grand Wizard, someone who could defeat Saurin in a duel and form a new 'reich': a new wizarding era, mages living openly with the muggles' begrudging consent after being collectively saved from Saurin's domination. Over time, however, Arctus could sense that Grindeldon was so focussed on defeating Saurin that ze was learning to become like him. Ze would point out how the auror armies of Hogwartz and Durmstrang were constantly outsmarted by Saurin due to their unwillingness to attack Saurin's muggle populations. Wizarding laws held aurors to an oath of secrecy, and while the European ministries of magick kept a fairly weak hold over corruption in their auror offices, England's aurors were expected to uphold the reputation of the Queen, and the English Royal family had always kept a strict policy of magickal secrecy. Arctus would try to plead with Grindeldon, but hx had long grown accustomed to Alexander's Legilimenic dominance, and knew that it was best to just stay quiet if hx wished to keep hix own views at all. Chapter v · summerhall (coming soon, TW: r-pe themes, abuse) * ok, so I want it to skip ahead a bit soon, and show how they drift apart after what Grindeldon does to Eliza. * Arctus is too jealous of Eliza to protect her. Misreading her anxious shyness as flirtation, and being too emotionally immature to realise she's not intending to escalate the tension. * Grindeldon sees her as an opportunity to spark anger in 'Arctus Durr'. * Ze wishes to make Arctus angry, angry enough to challenge zim for the title of Grand Wizard, to push hxm towards the dark arts and to either join zim or fight zim to the death, proving who is strong enough to defeat Saurin and ensure either Grindeldon's legacy or hix own. * The tragic conclusion of course is that Arctus fights and defeats zim without anger, only after years of hiding while Grindeldon gathered strength and empowered wizard supremacists across Europe. Grindeldon becomes the master of the root gateway and casts ;emperium& over hiz Nazi wizard army and charges in to attack Saurin-grad in 1942. However, hiz armies ended up outmanouevred and stuck for months. * Arctus can't help but feel conflicted, simultaneously repulsed by Grindeldon's methods but secretly praying that Grindeldon would defeat Saurin without Arctus ever having to get involved. * Hx still carries guilt over what happened to Eliza, knowing that hx turned a blind eye to Grindeldon's plans with her, blaming her rather than holding zim accountable and protecting her. The guilt of knowing hx let hix sister be r-ped by hix best friend, simply because hx was too jealous to stop zim. * Officially, the Daily Prophet has spun Eliza's death as the 'first victim of the wicked Grindeldon', painting Arctus as something of a tragic bystander who tried to protect hix sister from Grindeldon's assault. * In truth, when Arctus walked in and saw what they had done... it all came out. All the anger he'd reserved and repressed for so long... hx lashed out, either at Grindeldon or Eliza, but ;mortalicide& was cast and perhaps Grindeldon deflected it onto Eliza from zimself.. or perhaps ze'd even tried and failed to defend her.. but in the end she was dead. * Grindeldon fled the country, either to protect zimself or Arctus. * By the time Grindeldon has lost Sauringrad, Arctus' story is beginning to leak... whispers are spreading about why hx refuses to fight Grindeldon. Most say that he's scared he'll lose, but some begin to hit closer to home. They imply that hx was Grindeldon's lover, and had plotted to rule by hiz side until ze scorned hxm for Eliza. * Arctus sees there is no way of avoiding confrontation, and begins working with the British war effort to intercept Grindeldon's emperial communications. Realises that legilimency of a single mage can never match Grindeldon, but enlists the help of the muggles to build a team of mages and technicians who are able to analyse the pockets of legilimenic information they perceive and find common patterns. The signatures of Grindeldon's will. * When Grindeldon is eventually defeated, it's through the help of the muggles ze was fighting to subdue. * When Arctus is awarded hix order of Merlin, 1st class, it comes with a hefty price. To extinguish the rumours about hxm and Grindeldon, the muggle Prime Minister has ordered hx be chemically castrated to satisfy the conservative wizard-phobes of his party. * Arctus helps negotiate the truce of Grindeldon's defeat, with Saurin's forces agreeing to stay East of Durmstrang if they..././././. Spoilers ___¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶ __¶¶11111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111¶1 __¶¶1111¶¶11111¶11¶1111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶1 __¶11111¶¶1111¶111¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶111111¶¶ _1¶1111¶¶¶1¶1111111¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶111111¶1 111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶111¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶1 _1¶1111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶1¶¶¶111111111111¶1 _1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶1¶¶11¶111¶¶¶¶¶111¶1¶¶¶¶¶1 _1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶111¶111¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ___________¶¶1¶1¶111¶¶111¶¶1¶¶¶1 1 Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Harry Potter Category:Hamilton